Just another Valentines day
by CMCrazies
Summary: Since its Valentines day thought id do a Willifer oneshot. based around 200. its not that good. but enjoy. WILLIFER


**Since its valentines day, Which I'm not much a fan off but I do love my OTP so thought why not. Enjoy.**

**Just another Valentines day.**

It had been just over a week since JJ had been kidnapped and tourted, and Will could tell how much this had effected his wife. But he knew how to distract her. Valentines day. They both wernt big fans of it. But both made an effort to get cards and gifts.

Looking through the bedroom door, Will saw JJ still out cold. Walking down the hallway into his sons room. "Ya ready for your playdate buddy"

Henry nodded. "Mamma okay?"

"She will be bud. Ya still gonna help me out later?"

"You buy mamma nice gift?"

Will smiled. "Ya know I did c'mon"

Dropping Henry off next door, Will went back into the house taking a shower.

Opening her eyes, JJ rolled over, checking the clock on the bedside table. Laying her head down on the pillow, JJ let out a breath hearing the bedroom door open.

"Ya up"

JJ smiled, hearing Will's voice. Not speaking until he sat down on the bed, dripping wet. "I am, you let me sleep in?"

"I know ya didnt fall asleep till late"

JJ nodded.

"I'll get dressed make us some breakfast"

JJ nodded, watching as Will got dressed, cilmbing out of bed, JJ pulled on her slippers following Will downstairs. "So Henry next door?"

Will nodded, pouring two cups of coffee."Yeah, he'll be there all afternoon"

JJ nodded, taking the cup. "So..today."

"Look" Will said standing next to her. "I know you've had a rough couple of weeks, and I know were not big fans of valentines day but.."

"But..."

Will smiled at her, cupping her cheek. "You need a night that's all about you and where your spoilt and loved..."

"I don't know" JJ sighed.

"Please, cause ya need this JJ. Your getting there ya are, but..."

"Fine but only cause I can't say no to you"

"Thank you" Will smiled kissing her. "Now lets eat"

/

After clearing off breakfast and getting a shower, JJ joined Will in the living room. Sitting down on the sofa. JJ crossed her legs looking round at Will. "So what did you have in mind for tonight?"

"I was thinking we could go out for dinner" he paused. "Then, come home. Drink some wine, have a bubble bath"

JJ smiled. "Okay. You got yourself a date"

Will smiled, kissing her."Good cause then my present won't go to waste"

JJ raised her brow. "Present?"

Will laughed, getting off the sofa he walked into the hallway, going into Henry's backpack, pulling out a gift bag. JJ smiled as Will sat back down. "Happy 8th Valentines day"

JJ smiled. Taking the bag, she slolwy opened it. Seeing a velvet box. Opening the ribbion, JJ pulled open the box seeing a plain white gold bracelet.

"I love it thank you"

Will smiled. "Ya keep going on about a bracelet to wear when we go out so"

JJ smiled, kissing Will. "Have I ever told you how amazing you are to me?"

"Maybe a few times" he smiled

JJ laughed. "Well you are, and thank you for everything"

"Your my wife and I love you"

JJ nodded. "I better go get ready. Henry staying next door tonight?"

"I'll go check, go get ready"

/

Once they were ready, JJ put on her leather jacket Pulling her out of it, she left her nautral which meant it was half wavy, looking at Will she couldnt help but smile. She knew she really needed a night like this, just the two of them. Taking his hand she followed him downstairs.

As their food came, JJ smiled thanking the waitress.

"So I never gave your present"

"I'm pretty sure I can wait till we get home"

JJ smiled. "Listen thanks for tonight, you were right. I needed this a night just the two of us"

Will nodded. "Ya welcome, and how about we eat and get out of here. Its a bit too packed"

JJ smiled. "Stop at the store and pick up ice cream?"

Will nodded sipping his beer..

After paying the bill, JJ and Will got a cab to the local store, picking up some ice cream. Arriving home, JJ kicked off her shoes. Grabbing two spoons she pourd two glasses of wine. Joining Will upstairs in the bedroom, seeing candles lit.

"So how do you fancy Ice cream and wine in a bubble bath"

"I think, you should stop talking and start running it"

Will laughed, opening the bathroom, door turning on the water. He walked back to JJ, taking the wine. "I love you"

"I love you too"

/

Taking a scoop of the icecream JJ placed the spoon in her mouth, laying back in the tub, she felt the warm water move over her skin. "This is the best idea you've ever had." JJ said lifting her foot up Will's chest.

Smiling Will ran his hand acorss her foot. "It is" he said pulling her towards him, putting the ice cream down next to the bath. He kissed her deeply.

Kissing him back, JJ pulled away. "I'm sorry.."

"Hey" Will said tilting her chin. "We don't have too"

JJ let out a sigh. "Will,this is too romantic not too but..."

"If your not in the mood."

"It's not that I'm not in the mood.. it's just..."

"Just what?" Will asked looking at her.

JJ cilmbed out the tub, wrapping the towel around her body she walked into the bedroom, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Will joined her a couple of minutes later... "You know when I said...Hasting almost" JJ said feeling a throat close up.

Will sighed, placing his hand on her back. "Babe..."

"I cant get it out of my head, him touching me...when it should only be you"

"JJ..."

"I just wanna forgot" JJ said looking at him tears rolling down her cheeks.

Will sighed, wiping away her tears. He pressed his lips on hers. "Your my girl and I'm so glad he stopped cause I know this wouldnt be happening at all if..."

JJ took a deep breath. "I want you..."

"Come ere" Will said rolling them both onto the bed.

/

JJ smiled kissing Will's chest. "Okay now I feel better"

"Good" Will kissed her forehead, running his hand over her hair. "Cause your perfect."

JJ blushed. "I know you said you wanted tonight to be about me, but I still got you a present"

Will laughed. "Hand it over"

Climbing out of bed, JJ pulled Will's shirt over head, slipping on her pj shorts from the end of the bed. Going into her bag JJ pulled out an evelope. Sitting back down she handed it to Will.

"What's this " Will said looking at the tickets..

"Its two tickets to the New Orleans game next week. For you and Henry"

Will raised his brow. "Not three?"

"I'm going back to work and Besides I thought you wanted to see a good team win"

Will smiled. "I love it thank you, and I know our boy is gonna love New Orleans"

"I hope he does. " JJ said getting back under the covers.

"We should sleep."

"Sleep. " JJ looked at him. "I think I can now" she gave him a soft smile.

Cuddling up to his bare chest, JJ wrapped her arm around his wasit. Taking in his cent.

"I love you."

"I love you too... Happy Valentines day"

JJ laughed. "Just another Valentines day"

"Mmm, another perfect one"

**THE END**

**/**

**What did you think? **


End file.
